Premium Shop/Items
If you feel like spending money and the game is idling your time away, that's the right button. It shows you some special offers with beautiful duration timers. —In-game text The Premium Shop contains a great number of items and perks, both temporary and permanent, to help power up your God in unique ways. Store Item Details God Power : You can directly buy God Power, a form of currency to upgrade various aspects of your god's abilities. The amount of god power you gain per purchase increases based on your accomplishments in game and on how much money you have already spent. Lucky Draw : Lucky Draws can give you a wider variety of rewards, from a single god power, to special (and LUCKY) rewards. The rewards, and % chance of receiving them, are listed below: : :Note: wanted for long runs = Usually the last rebirth of a climb or a hard challenge like NRC. Daily Packs : Daily Packs will give you two extra reward when the Lucky Draw respawns, of a bonus draw and 2 GP. 15 Days will yield 30 Extra draws and 30 GP, and 30 days will yield 60 Draws and 60 GP. Daily Ad Packs : Daily Ad Packs give 20 ad points everyday. This does not stack with the 20 ads you can watch daily, meaning if you buy this you can't watch for that time period. 15 days give 300 ad points in total, 30 days give 600 ad points in total. Pet Token : Pet Tokens are used to unlock a new Pet to help boost your stats or be sent of campaigns to give you various bonus. More details on each pet can be found on the Pets page. Note that some pets are only unlockable via a Pet Token. : Pet Tokens can also be used to boost pet growth, after all pets have been unlocked. Improved Campaign Cancel : If you cancel a campaign early that had been running for at least two hours you get rewards for every finished hour after the first. For example if you cancel after 6 hours 40 minutes, you get rewards for a 5 hours campaign. Improved Crystal Upgrade : This raises the base conversion rate on all crystals by 25%, massively helping to reach higher grades of crystals. Crystal Equip Slot : Upon unlocking the Crystal Factory, you start with 2 equip slots for crystals. Each purchase of this grants 1 more upgrade, to a maximum of 6 (1 for every crystal type). Improved Next At For Challenges : This gives you the equivalent of the Improved Next At GP purchase for free, when in a challenge that normally strips it away. This saves a fair amount of time, and is a great convenience purchase. Refrigerator : This allows you to keep onto all type of pet food you hold through rebirths. With the ability to consistently earn Baal Power, which can be used to buy pet food, you can virtually never run out of Mighty Food. Unlimited Gender Change : This allows your God to morph between Male and Female as much as you want! Ultimate Shadow Summon : This allows you to purchase Ultimate Shadow Summons. When you use one of these you will instantly max out your clones to your soft cap. Godly Liquid : This allows you to purchase Godly Liquids. When you use one of these you will double your creating speed for 90 minutes. This can stack with the V2 version, giving an overall 4x Speed. These have a good use in trying to push for a higher P.Baal, or in challenges like UBC and CBC. Godly Liquid V2 : This allows you to purchase Godly Liquid V2's. When you use one of these you will double your creating speed until you rebirth. This can stack with the regular version, giving an overall 4x Speed. These have a good use in trying to push for a higher P.Baal, or in challenges like CBC. Chakra Pill : This allows you to purchase Chakra Pills. When you use one of these you will double your building speed for 90 minutes. This can stack with the V2 version, giving an overall 4x Speed. These have a good use in trying to push for a higher P.Baal, or in challenges like UBC. : Note: good for pushing through black holes monument building when times to build are 8 hours to several days. (assuming low clone count, low BS (building speed), low BHC (black hole challenges) completed.) Chakra Pill V2 : This allows you to purchase Chakra Pill V2's. When you use one of these you will double your building speed until you rebirth. This can stack with the regular version, giving an overall 4x Speed.These have a good use in trying to push for a higher P.Baal, or in challenges like NRC.